multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Programmer
The Programmer '''or just Coder''' is a supporting character in Multiversal Legends, he is the Prime Alpha that represents development, math and technology. History At the beginning of the present Omniverse, along with his brothers Prime Alphas, the Programmer was charged with creating something by Deus, he created mathematics and technology, and then, he spread them throughout the Omniverse. The Programmer later realized the creation of his brother Xeron: Magic, and the two began to argue about which of their creations was most efficient, technology or magic. The discussion was so tense that the two almost attacked each other, but when he realized what he was about to do, the Programmer stopped and decided to abandon the Prime Alphas to avoid further discord. Coder isolated himself in a distant galaxy and began to create his own planets using codes and implanting them in reality. When he was over, Programmer decided to create his own dimension: The Virtual World. There, Coder decided to convert his whole body into complex equations, making he practically immortal. Once, Nekrozoth invaded the Virtual World in search of a supposed equation that confers absolute omnipotence to the user, he and Programmer fought a long and hard battle, but Coder emerged victorious because he was practically omnipotent in his kingdom. Nekrozoth had to run away, but he got the equation, and when he was about to use it... ...He realized that it was useless outside the Virtual World. The Programmer inhabits the Virtual World to this day, but every once in a while, he leaves there to see how the Omniverse is doing. Appearance The Programmer resembles a black humanoid with white eyes covered in white grids, though the grids change color to Coder's emotion. Personality Programmer is an observant person who always thinks before acting and analyzes the situation. Powers Data Manipulation: '''The Programmer has the ability to create and manipulate digital data and convert himself or others into data. '''Cyberpotence: '''Within the Virtual World, Coder gains practically unlimited powers, making him a virtually omnipotent being. '''Cyber Transcendence: '''As previously stated, within the Virtual World, the Programmer transcends to a higher level that surpasses even the other Primes. '''Virtual Reality Lordship: '''Being the creator of the Virtual World, Coder exercises full dominance there. '''Digital Constructs: '''Using his programming skills, the Programmer can convert data into reality, being able to create almost anything, from weapons to ordinary objects. '''Technology Manipulation: '''The Programmer can hack almost all types of technology and use them to his advantage. '''Programming: '''Using his ability to convert data into reality, Programmer can modify himself, other people and other objects. '''Virtual Warping: '''Being one of the creators of the current Omniverse, Programmer can alter the fabric of reality as if he were in a computer. '''Decodification: '''As one of the most intelligent beings in the series and creator of the Virtual World, the Programmer can solve extremely complicated codes as if he were drinking a glass of water. '''Codification: '''In addition to being able to unravel any code, the Programmer can create systems so complex that not even the other Primes would be able to decipher them. '''Maximum Brain Capacity: '''Programmer has unlocked and is always using 100% of his mental capacity. '''Accelerated Thought Process: '''The Programmer's brain can process tons of information at an absurd speed. '''Probability Computation: '''Thanks to his Accelerated Thought Process, Programmer can calculate the variables of practically any type of situation, such as a battle or even a game of chess. Ensuring success most of the time. '''Mathematics Physiology: '''Out of pure fear of dying, Programmer decided to convert his true form into a mathematical equation, despite having immortalized him, this ability trapped his true form in the Virtual World. '''Supernatural Intelligence: '''Being able to use 100% of his brain, process information at absurd speeds and solve complex codes as if they were nothing, it is obvious that Coder is one of the most intelligent beings in ML, if not the MOST intelligent. '''Weaknesses * Despite being able to manipulate the very fabric of reality with simple codes, Programmer is unable to modify other Primes or cosmic entities. * Coder cannot modify magic, unless he are inside the Virtual World. * His avatars can still be killed. * Programmer's true form is trapped in the Virtual World. * Suffers from Thanatophobia. Category:Characters Category:Prime Alpha Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic beings Category:Deities Category:Canon